


一千四百万次他试图拯救世界，一次他成功了

by laevateinnWillis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: 假如你花一千四百万乘五个小时认识一个人，你会不爱上他吗？
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	一千四百万次他试图拯救世界，一次他成功了

**Author's Note:**

> 此文写于2019年4月24日。复联四在我生日那天上映。我的英雄和教父死在了我生日那天。

史蒂芬·斯特兰奇当然不会用时间宝石交换托尼·斯塔克的命。他是至上尊者，唯一的使命是保护时间宝石，哪怕为此牺牲自己也在所不辞。所以他警告斯塔克了，托尼只是点点头。然后他盘起腿，斗篷轻轻托着他飘起，他打开时间之眼，为决战寻找最终的出路。

……灭霸降临。所有人都竭尽全力，但是他们的攻击好像拂过的羽毛。穿着奇怪的那几个外星人倒在地上，斯塔克的那孩子挣扎着爬不起来，他自己也跪在地上浑身脱力。只有托尼还在硬扛，红色的纳米战甲在一次次劈砍下重新聚合，但是只是堪堪抵挡，无力反击。被击败只是时间问题，而这时间能为史蒂芬争取到反败为胜的机会。他撑起身子，默念着咒语：这是最后一击，不成功便成仁。灭霸把托尼·斯塔克挑在刀尖上，利刃戳穿了他的腹部，他嘴里冒出血沫。“时间宝石，交给我。”灭霸说。

“嘿，”托尼呛了一声，血滴撒在胡子和灭霸的手臂上。“看这里，我们还没完呢。”他举起掌心炮，对准紫色的巨脸——发出的能量束凭空变成了泡泡。“该死，现实宝石……咳……真的很作弊。”托尼掰着灭霸的手，又呕出一大口血。

“时间宝石。”灭霸冲史蒂芬说。

“痴心妄想！”他吼道。巨大的橙色魔法阵将他们笼罩起来：没人可能从这场爆炸里幸免。灭霸、托尼、他自己，都一样。“没错！”托尼微弱地应和道。他身上的战甲全都变成武器阻止灭霸向他靠近，几乎没有任何金属护身了。托尼用自己身上那个伤口牵制住灭霸的左臂，血迹拖行一路。史蒂芬·斯特兰奇闭上眼睛。别受苦了。一下就好。他对自己说。

惊天巨响。大地为之颤动。泰坦星上的半圆环坍塌下来，灰尘和气浪从恒星照到的这一面怦然而起，向黑暗的半球蔓延。灭霸从尘土之下苏醒过来，扯下刀尖上的尸体，走到法师身前，扯下项链。只一捏，金色的眼睛碎裂了，翠绿的宝石飞入他手中。

  
  


  
最厉害的法术也打不过他。那么只有逃了。只要能保护时间宝石，无论跑到天涯海角，一生流浪躲藏，他也在所不辞。他是至上尊者，保护时间宝石是他的使命。他警告斯塔克了，托尼只是点点头。

……灭霸降临。所有人都竭尽全力，但他们的攻击轻如羽毛。只有托尼还在硬扛。红色的纳米战甲一次次聚合，但是被打败只是时间问题，而这时间能为史蒂芬争取到反败为胜的机会。他撑起身子，默念着咒语。灭霸把托尼斯塔克挑在刀尖上：“时间宝石，交给我。”

“嘿，”托尼呛了一声，“看这里，我们还没完呢。”他举起掌心炮，对准紫色的巨脸。“跑！”他喊道。

史蒂芬画出金色圆环。彼方是宇宙的边界，他不知道是哪里，没人去过那里，那将是他下半生的归宿，而他接受这个使命。

掌心炮的能量束变成泡沫。灭霸向他冲来，但托尼用自己的伤口拖住他的左臂。“跑！牙医先生，跑啊！”他喊道。

哧的一声，刀锋穿过托尼的心脏。那嘲讽的聒噪的天才头脑就此噤声。史蒂芬·斯特兰奇没有回头，金环消失在身后。

  
  


  
逃跑没有奏效。集齐其他宝石以后，灭霸用心灵宝石控制他，用灵魂宝石鞭挞他，用空间宝石追逐他。史蒂芬·斯特兰奇坚持了十一个月，漫长的像一千一百年。最后灭霸在宇宙的另一端找到他，将他撕成碎片，时间宝石终究没让他撑过时间。

得另想办法。

和每一个自己一样，他查看了不同的时空和不同的未来。这像是一个无解的问题，是战是逃，时间宝石在他手里，最后还是会落入灭霸手中。而每一次——每一次托尼·斯塔克都帮助他，无论是和他一起发出最后一击，还是为他争取时间，哪怕是以自己的命作为代价，托尼·斯塔克都把自己的作用发挥到最后一刻。史蒂芬·斯特兰奇不能要求更多了。

史蒂芬凝固住时间，返回阔别的家乡。那是半数灭亡后的地球，五年以后。他探知到复仇者联盟的基地，以为会是一片荒败的景象。但是一件事出乎他的意料：蚁人回来了，带回来一个消息：还有其他时间旅行的办法。还有希望。

残存的复仇者在做试验，而皮姆粒子已经不多了。布鲁斯·班纳倒在椅子上，扶着额头：“要是托尼还在会快得多，这真不是我的领域。”

“你可以的，”史蒂夫·罗杰斯说，“这是我们最后的希望。”然而他看向窗外，仿佛那里会有一辆熟悉的跑车出现一样。

  
  


  
……灭霸降临。所有人都竭尽全力，但他们的攻击轻如鸿毛。只有托尼还在硬扛。红色的纳米战甲一次次聚合，但是被打败只是时间问题。灭霸把托尼斯塔克挑在刀尖上：“时间宝石，交给我。”

“嘿，”托尼呛了一声，“看这里，我们还没完呢。”

史蒂芬·斯特兰奇站起来，慢慢地，低着头，小心地抬眼靠近。“时间宝石给你，”他说，“别杀他。”

废墟残垣中一片寂静。灰尘在泰坦星的太阳下飞舞。

“这和说好的不一样，”托尼说，“你不能——”

“答应我别杀他。”史蒂芬说。

灭霸放下托尼，径直朝他走过来。“交出来。”

这头紫色的巨兽是那么庞大。庞大而疯狂。而托尼甚至没有超能力。他怎么做到的？

史蒂芬深吸一口气，手指久违地感受到难以抑制的颤抖。时间之眼缓缓打开，绿色的幽光流泻出来。灭霸握住宝石，转身开启传送门不见了。托尼喘着气，用纳米枪潦草地治疗了一下自己。“为什么？”他问。“为什么救我？”

史蒂芬没有回答。实际上他不知道该怎么回答，这是一个赌。

  
  


  
再睁眼已是五年以后。史蒂芬·斯特兰奇带着瓦坎达人和超级英雄们赶到，基地之上开辟了数不清的金色圆环。千军万马，地动山摇。这是托尼·斯塔克创造的奇迹。他活下来，所以现在有了一个机会，有了一个希望。也许这一次他们都不用死。

“这是那两百万分之一吗？”托尼问。史蒂芬与他并肩作战。这感觉那么熟悉，好像他们天天都在做这件事，熟悉对方的战斗模式如同熟悉自己的手足兄弟。“我不能说。”史蒂芬回答。“你说了就不会实现？”托尼问。“那我就当成功了。”他盖上面甲，投入战斗。史蒂芬升到半空。斗篷触摸着他的嘴角，他才发现他在微笑。是希望，他也相信了，这一次可以，因为这一次托尼活着。

战场上一切都发生得太快。太空炮弹砸碎了堤坝，海水倒灌进来，把军队冲得四分五裂。托尼在水中抢到了手套，但是灭霸把他撕成两半。这一切发生的时候瓦坎达的一半人淹没在水中，巴基和浣熊被海啸卷走，旺达被压在石板下面，队长昏迷在某处，索尔刚刚被灭霸砸进墙里，惊奇队长到了但是晚了一步……除非时间暂停史蒂芬看不清所有人，但是在那尖叫、流血、爆炸、混乱之中，托尼殒命的那一秒，似乎没有人注意到。当震惊的寂静开始蔓延，他们只看到金属包裹的尸体，和身边的人一个接一个化作灰尘。

不。史蒂芬无声地吼道。不。这是一次更惨烈的失败，因为他怀抱着希望。

他们离成功那么近了。

  
  


  
“有三百万种可能的未来。”史蒂芬说。

“我们赢的有多少？”托尼问。

“一次。只有一次。”

  
  


  
再睁眼已是五年以后。史蒂芬·斯特兰奇带着瓦坎达人和超级英雄们赶到，基地之上开辟了数不清的金色圆环。千军万马，地动山摇。这是托尼·斯塔克创造的奇迹。他活下来，所以现在有了一个机会，有了一个希望。也许这一次他们都不用死。

“这是那三百万分之一吗？”托尼问。史蒂芬与他并肩作战。这感觉那么熟悉，好像他们天天都在做这件事，熟悉对方的战斗模式如同熟悉自己的手足兄弟。“我不能说。”史蒂芬回答。“你说了就不会实现？”托尼问。“那我就当成功了。”他盖上面甲，投入战斗。史蒂芬升到半空，深吸一口气。他知道自己要做的一切：首先带着法师们抵挡东边的攻击；战斗进行到十四分钟二十三秒，灭霸会下令太空船开炮；他要抵挡住决堤口的海啸，还要把红女巫前方的巨石移开，把索尔背后的石头提前砸碎，计算好路线让队长倒地的地方不那么坚硬。托尼抢到了手套，但这一秒没有别人看向这里。史蒂芬冲了过去挡下一击，被狠狠甩开。就差那么一点，托尼就要戴上了——

灭霸扯断了他的手臂。

该死，惊奇队长迟了一步。

再来一次，再来一次。史蒂芬对自己说。我是至上尊者，和时间较量是我的使命。

  
  


  
在这漫长的、漫长的时间之战中，史蒂芬曾抽身事外，以一个旁观者的身份观看整场战争。他一度怀疑灭霸是否早已知道他交出时间宝石是因为托尼能逆转未来，而灭霸不在乎，因为灭霸在这三百万个未来中还没有输过。这个想法让他恐慌，于是他观察着他的敌人。

他像一个背后的幽灵，默默在灭霸的时空观测。他看到洛基为了救索尔交出了宇宙魔方，他看到卡魔拉为了救星云吐露了灵魂宝石的所在之地，然后他明白了，灭霸之所以不在乎，是因为他以为史蒂芬和其他人一样，是为了救托尼的命才献上宝石。他以为他和托尼之间，就像洛基和索尔，卡魔拉和星云一样，存在着足以与宝石抗衡的羁绊。他们会为了侥幸赌一把所爱的存活，就献上宝石，仅仅因为愚蠢的感情。

可是他和托尼只认识了五个小时。

不对，是托尼只认识他五个小时。他认识托尼了3，128，096个五个小时，托尼无一例外地死在他面前，而他死前的每一分、每一秒都在用生命抗争命运。史蒂芬不怕死，因为他知道自己会在下一个时刻活过来，再来一次，再来一次。疼痛是个老朋友了。但是托尼是怎么做到的？

托尼·斯塔克是个奇迹。

史蒂芬要保全这个奇迹。

  
  


  
“有五百万种可能的未来。”史蒂芬说。

“我们赢的有多少？”托尼问。

“一次。只有一次。”

  
  


  
再睁眼已是五年以后。史蒂芬·斯特兰奇带着瓦坎达人和超级英雄们赶到，基地之上开辟了数不清的金色圆环。千军万马，地动山摇。这是托尼·斯塔克创造的奇迹。他活下来，所以现在有了一个机会，有了一个希望。也许这一次他们都不用死。

“这是那五百万分之一吗？”托尼问。史蒂芬与他并肩作战。这感觉那么熟悉，好像他们天天都在做这件事，熟悉对方的战斗模式如同熟悉自己的手足兄弟。“我不能说。”史蒂芬回答。“你说了就不会实现？”托尼问。“那我就当成功了。”他盖上面甲，投入战斗。史蒂芬升到半空，深吸一口气。他知道自己要做的一切：首先带着法师们抵挡东边的攻击；战斗进行到十四分钟二十三秒，灭霸会下令太空船开炮；他要抵挡住决堤口的海啸，还要把红女巫前方的巨石移开，把索尔背后的石头提前砸碎，计算好路线让队长倒在雷神之锤旁边。在四百五十万的时候他意外发现队长可以举起锤子。哦，还有提前召唤惊奇队长。他做到了一切。这一次完美无误。灭霸被惊奇队长和雷神按在地下，手套在托尼手里。他正要戴上，被史蒂芬叫住：“托尼！”

“嗯？”托尼回头，“我们已经是以名字相称的关系了吗，医生？我现在有点忙，不过就要结束了。”

“别戴，”史蒂芬说，“你的身体受不了的。”

“他说的有道理，“罗杰斯说，”布鲁斯都受了那么重的伤。“

“正因为布鲁斯受了重伤才要我来。”

“换我，”罗杰斯说，“或者换索尔。”

“索尔按着紫薯头呢。”

“我来。”布鲁斯说。“我可以再来一次。”

托尼打量着布鲁斯焦黑的右臂。“真的假的？”

“没问题，我起码死不了。”布鲁斯说，“托尼，我们需要你。”

“给他吧。”史蒂芬说。

托尼左右看看，终于把手套递给布鲁斯。戴上的一刹那灼烧的力量冲破浩克的身体，半条绿色的手臂应声而碎，原石荡出的冲击波把所有人打翻在地。灭霸掀开了压制自己的二人，从断臂上取下手套。“凡人。”他瞥了托尼一眼，打响了响指。

这一次是史蒂芬在托尼面前化成灰烬。在那有限的碎片记忆中，托尼扯着他斗篷的领子：“对不起……对不起……应该让我来……下一次让我来……”

  
  


  
史蒂芬·斯特兰奇试了很多、很多次。让索尔打响指，让美国队长打响指，让惊奇队长打响指，让……甚至他自己都试过。总会出现这样那样的事故，哪怕托尼活下来了，却还是满盘皆输。手套是托尼战甲的一部分，只有托尼有机会抢到手套，只有托尼能出其不意地打响响指。史蒂芬·斯特兰奇辜负了至上尊者的名字。他早已知道如何赢得这场战争，但是他不想那么做。托尼不是时间宝石的交换物，不是逆转未来的工具，托尼是他的奇迹，是他目前为止14，097，215倍五个小时的奇迹，每一分，每一秒。史蒂芬·斯特兰奇利用时间打败过无数敌人，这一次他却被自己的武器打败了。

他失魂落魄，操控宝石漫无目的地进入下一个未来。晃神让他拨快了时间，他来到众人带宝石穿越回来的时刻。托尼刚刚做好手套，他们正在争论谁来打那个响指。

史蒂芬挥手暂停时间。

争吵戛然而止。托尼拍拍定住的索尔，又环视其他静止的人，转过身来看到史蒂芬站在那里。“什么情况……牙医？奇异博士？是你吗？我还没打响指呢。”

“我从过去而来。”史蒂芬说，“我看了一千四百万种未来。”

“你说过啦，反正还有一种可能。”

“凡人的身体承受不了原石的力量。”史蒂芬说，“如果你打那个响指，你会死。”

“哦。”托尼坐上一张桌子，满不在乎地说，“但世界会恢复对吧？还是说你有什么办法救我？”

史蒂芬盯着托尼。托尼拿起了一支电极笔转着，眼睛瞟向嵌着宝石的手套。过了一会儿他才意识到史蒂芬的沉默。“怎么了，你没有办法吗？”

良久，史蒂芬终于开口。“我看了一千四百万种未来。一会儿灭霸会入侵这里，因为跟你们回来的星云不是现在的星云。只有你可以在最后抢回手套，只有你可以打响响指。我试图寻找两全的办法……”

“这种故事一般有个‘但是’。”托尼说。“你没有找到，是吧？我的死亡就好像一个时间定点。”

史蒂芬攥紧拳头。“你在我面前死了一次又一次。”

“其他人也是，不是吗？”托尼说，“你自己恐怕也死了不少次吧。”

“那不一样。”

“有什么不一样？”托尼说，“我的死亡凭什么就比较重要？”

史蒂芬垂下眼睛。“听着，”托尼说，“你早就知道了结束这一切的方法，但是你迟迟不去做。你告诉我的数字是多少？一千四百万？你还记得更早之前你说的数字吗？我没有那段记忆，但是你有，是吧？从多少开始你仅仅是在尝试救我？”

“托尼……”史蒂芬说。

“别让这个宇宙等太久了，史蒂芬。”托尼说。

史蒂芬抬起眼睛。“托尼，”他说，“你知道，当你和一个人出生入死了14，097，215乘5个小时之后，你不会甘愿就这么放弃的。”

托尼的表情软和下来。“过来。”他说，伸出手揽住史蒂芬的肩膀。“人们总是那么容易爱上我。”他说，带着自嘲的声调。但是史蒂芬把这句话当真了。真理一般的真。的确很容易，只花了他2，490，587乘5个小时。他们紧紧拥抱在一起，鬓角蹭着鬓角。“让我完成我该完成的事情，史蒂芬。”托尼说，“就当是为了我。”

  
  


  
“有14，097，216种可能的未来。”史蒂芬说。

“我们赢的有多少？”托尼问。

“一次。只有一次。”

  
  


  
再睁眼已是五年以后。史蒂芬·斯特兰奇带着瓦坎达人和超级英雄们赶到，基地之上开辟了数不清的金色圆环。千军万马，地动山摇。这是托尼·斯塔克创造的奇迹。他活下来，所以现在有了一个机会，有了一个希望。也许这一次他们能赢。

“这是那一千四百万分之一吗？”托尼问。

“我不能说。”史蒂芬回答。不能说，不能流露出表情，什么都不能。从时间静止中脱离的凡人是没有记忆的，托尼不知道他自己说过什么。

但是史蒂芬答应了他。

“你说了就不会实现？”托尼问。“那我就当成功了。”他盖上面甲，投入战斗。史蒂芬升到半空，深吸一口气。他知道自己要做的一切：首先带着法师们抵挡东边的攻击；战斗进行到十四分钟二十三秒，灭霸会下令太空船开炮；他要抵挡住决堤口的海啸，还要把红女巫前方的巨石移开，把索尔背后的石头提前砸碎，计算好路线让队长倒在雷神之锤旁边。哦，还有提前召唤惊奇队长。他做到了一切。这一次完美无误。

惊奇队长为他们争取了时间，当她被力量宝石的攻击震飞时，托尼给了史蒂芬一个确认的眼神。

他不能说，不能流露情感，什么都不能。他要拯救这个宇宙，这是他作为至上尊者的使命，这是他给托尼的承诺。他纵使可以把分母扩大到千万倍，只有托尼能当那个分子。

一千四百万分之一。

托尼带上手套。无限宝石的力量贯穿他的身体，烧灼他的手臂。他抬起手——史蒂芬知道那是一个多么困难的动作——但是托尼·斯塔克在被长刀捅对穿的时候还能呛着血挑衅敌人——托尼·斯塔克是个奇迹。他抬起手，说：

“我是钢铁侠。”


End file.
